09
Sentado em seu trono decorado, Yacob inicia o legado perturbador da DPRA. A Armada Libertadora percebe um homem com crianças se aproximando da base. PARTICIPAÇÕES * Democratic People's Republic of Africa; * Negasi Yacob; * Armada Libertadora; * Mr. Palmer; * Oficial de segurança da Armada Libertadora; * Nguyen Ha; * Aisha (agente de inteligência); * Infiltrador da DPRA; LOG 00:42 «!» É o sétimo dia do ano de 1991. Em uma cabana isolada do resto dos alojamentos do vilarejo, Yacob conspira sentado em uma espécie de trono decorado com a pele de um tigre. A sala é escura, e com os sons mecânicos repetitivos de um gerador, uma máquina de projeção mostra na parede um mapa dos territórios do Kuwait, marcado e anotado. Os meses de preparação acabaram - é hora de começar a agir. 00:45 Yacob estalou os dedos e chamou um dos meninos que morava nessa região que estava quando foi recrutado. Se levantou e foi até ele, olhando-o de baixo para cima com as mãos para trás. 00:45 Me aponte, naquele mapa, onde tem uma escola por perto. 00:46 Yacob andou até o mapa e colocou um dedo seu num dos pontos. Nós estamos aqui. 00:46 Yacob se virou para o menino e deu um passo para trás. 00:46 Você tem vinte segundos. 00:52 «!» Meio confuso, ele aponta pra dois lugares - um ao norte e um ao sul, os dois seguindo a mesma estrada. 00:56 Yacob observou o mapa. Preferia ficar longe das grandes cidades, por enquanto. Está decidido, vamos para o norte. 00:57 Yacob saiu do prédio, reunindo uma gangue de meninos armados, mandou subir no caminhão, e chamou o piloto. Entrou no banco do passageiro para partir assim que estivesse tudo pronto. 01:00 «!» Yacob deixa os meninos defendendo a cidade. O piloto dirige ao norte, observando distâncias imensas de deserto. Finalmente, Yacob chega até uma espécie de cidade fantasma, no ponto indicado pelo garoto. 01:01 Yacob desce do caminhão, observando a cidade fantasma com olhos irritados. 01:01 Ele vai até a traseira do caminho e exige saber onde está o menino que apontou esse lugar, então pega ele pelo pescoço e o joga na direção da cidade. 01:02 Eu falei uma escola, menino. Seu tom era baixo, mas sua voz era grave. Isso parece uma escola? 01:02 ** NPC: Eu... os mapas diziam que ainda tinha gente aqui... 01:02 Yacob se agachou ao lado dele. 01:03 Você quer comer, não quer? 01:03 Quer que eu, você, e todos os seus irmãos ali no caminhão, você quer que a gente coma, não é? 01:03 «!» Ele não responde, confuso e assustado. 01:03 Para que nós possamos comer, Yacob continua, nós precisamos ter gente. 01:04 Como nós vamos ter gente se você me leva para uma CIDADE FANTASMA menino? 01:04 Yacob se levanta. Você cometeu um erro grave, mas eu serei tolerante. 01:05 Vai até o caminhão e assovia para os outros meninos. Nós vamos inspecionar a área, quero três comigo, o resto tome cuidado do caminhão, gritem se algo parecer errado! 01:06 E você vem comigo. Ele sussurrou para o garoto que havia apontado aquele lugar, entregando uma uzi na mão dele e trazendo-o ao seu lado enquanto andava para dentro da cidade fantasma, vendo se havia mesmo uma escola ali ou mesmo gente morando no lugar. 01:09 «!» Pessoas parecem, sim estar vivendo ali - a vila definitivamente parece abandonada e apenas algumas das casas estão ocupadas. No meio de prédios comerciais um pouco mais altos que uma casa qualquer, há uma escola de verdade, eregida parcialmente com concreto, mas também com elementos de construção temporária - quem sabe no objetivo de esconder algo. 01:13 Yacob se vira para o garoto que havia apontado a coisa no mapa. Olha lá, você estava certo afinal. Muito bom. Como recompensa, você receberá uma missão especial. Escutem vocês quatro também, isso é importante. 01:14 Reuniu os quatro meninos ao redor daquele um menino para fazê-lo se sentir especial, então se agachou para olhá-lo nos olhos. Você vai até aquela escola, vai olhar em todas as janelas, e vai dizer se tem possíveis irmãos lá dentro. 01:14 Se sim, você faz esse sinal pra gente, e volta andando, ok? 01:14 Não me desaponte, soldado. E se levantou. 01:15 «!» Ele anda bem devagar e volta sem sinalizar nada. 01:15 ** NPC: Tá tudo bloqueado... 01:16 ** NPC: Parece que não tem nada lá. 01:16 «!» Yacob percebe agora que algumas das janelas estão barricadas. 01:17 Yacob olhou para o prédio com suspeita. Não queria se enfiar além da sua cabeça por enquanto. Precisamos de outro plano. 01:17 Vocês quatro, espalhem-se e procurem outros jovens. Se for necessário, batam nas portas e digam que têm sede. 01:18 Quando abrirem, espiem para dentro para ver se tem alguém lá dentro. 01:18 Estamos entendidos? 01:18 «!» Eles fazem que sim com a cabeça. Yacob percebe alguns adultos entrando na escola, e suas suspeitas acabam ficando ainda maiores. 01:19 «!» Mr Palmer recebe três funcionários em seu escritório, e os três parecem meio apreensivos. 01:20 ** NPC: Chefe... 01:20 ** NPC: Um homem chegou aqui com crianças... 01:20 ** NPC: Olhando as frestas na janela da base e tudo. 01:20 Mr Palmer cruza os dedos. 01:21 Armados? Podem capturá-los? 01:21 «!» O chefe de segurança chega, preparado. 01:22 ** NPC: Normalmente, nós já teríamos disparado contra ele ou acionado alguma tática de defesa, mas... 01:22 ** NPC: Por hora, nenhum tiro foi disparado. Eu não quero dar ordens contra... 01:22 ** NPC: Você sabe. 01:22 ** NPC: Crianças. 01:23 São quantos invasores? Não podemos deixar nossa localização vazar. 01:23 Por enquanto, podem capturar o homem? 01:23 ** NPC: Não mais que dez. 01:23 ** NPC: Mobilizarei as forças. 01:25 «!» Ha percebe os corredores mais movimentados do que o normal, mas não por muita coisa. Algo estranho certamente está acontecendo. Nesse momento, ela percebe um menino negro e que não deve ter mais que treze anos andando descalço na frente do seu quarto. 01:27 Ha calmamente se levanta até a porta e a abre parcialmente. 01:27 Ei. 01:28 ** NPC: Moça... 01:28 ** NPC: Eu tô com sede... 01:28 Você está perdido? 01:28 Seus pais estão... vivos? 01:28 ** NPC: Eles tomaram tudo! 01:28 Aqui é perigoso de ficar. 01:28 ** NPC: Os soldados... 01:29 ** NPC: Aqueles, nas tendas em Al-Jahra! 01:29 ** NPC: Eles morreram! 01:30 Ha sentia uma certa pena pelo garoto. 01:31 Vem cá, eu posso te mostrar a saída antes que os homens daqui te encontrem. 01:31 Você não vai gostar se forem eles que te achassem... sabe.... 01:31 «!» 1d100 01:31 Ha rolou 1d100 = 46 {46} 01:32 «!» O chefe de segurança passa tranquilamente por um corredor adjacente, observando a cena na sua visão periférica sem parar. 01:32 «!» Ele entra irritado no escritório de Mr Palmer. 01:33 ** NPC: Sua aliada, a atiradora! 01:33 ** NPC: Ela está colaborando com um dos meninos. 01:34 Mr Palmer levanta da sua cadeira, reclamando. 01:34 Observe os movimentos dela. 01:34 Mr Palmer liga o intercom: 01:35 Aisha, consegue checar o histórico de Ha? 01:36 ** NPC: O histórico dela é enorme. Sabemos que ela foi refugiada, lutou no Vietnã, ajudou em rebeliões. Nada fora do normal, hahahahah! 01:37 «!» É evidente que Aisha não sabe da chegada de Yacob ainda. 01:38 Entendido. Entrarei em contato. 01:38 Mr Palmer se vira pro Chefe de Segurança 01:39 Onde Ha estava? 01:39 ** NPC: No corredor mais próximo da entrada, próximo do seu alojamento. 01:40 ** NPC: Sugiro detenção imediata. 01:40 Darei o benefício da dúvida por enquanto, mas fique de olho nela. 01:41 ** NPC: Sim, senhor. 01:41 Mr Palmer vai dar uma olhada na situação, andando lentamente pro alojamento de Ha. 01:43 «!» Sentado e escondido um pouco mais longe, Yacob observa quando a criança é guiada cuidadosamente para fora do local, e ao mesmo tempo, Mr Palmer chega, vendo que Ha guia um infiltrador para a segurança. 01:44 Ha soltava o garoto quando chegava perto de uma saída. 01:44 Mantenha o olho naquele. Ele diz para um menino que estava ao seu lado,. 01:44 Por favor, não volte. 01:46 Mr Palmer entra de volta na escola, falando em seu comunicador: 01:47 Relatório: Capturaram o invasor? 01:47 ** NPC: Nada disso, você acabou de deixar ele escapar. 01:47 ** NPC: Os outros alvos parecem estar perambulando pela cidade. 01:50 Mobilize um time, peguem o helicóptero e busquem o meio de transporte deles. Quando acharem, se posicionem para emboscar e rendê-los. Quando o garoto sair do perímetro imediato, mande um aviso para capturarem as crianças que ainda estiverem na base. 01:51 Sejam gentis, mas tenham cuidado. São crianças, afinal. 01:52 «!» Minutos depois, Yacob escuta o som de um helicóptero subindo, e logo é capaz de ver a sua silhueta no céu. Os meninos começam a se reunir ao seu redor novamente, inclusive o que esteve dentro da escola com a atiradora. 01:53 Assim que Yacob escuta o som do helicóptero tão próximo, sabe que boa coisa não pode ser. 01:53 É hora de ir. Ele sussurra e volta com os meninos para o caminhão num ritmo apressado. 01:54 Ha volta para o seu quarto com a mente um pouco melhor de como estava nos últimos dias trabalhando ali. 01:55 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 8 {8} 01:55 Dyo rolou 1d10 = 2 {2} 01:57 «!» Yacob se reúne com seu grupo de volta no caminhão, e começa a partir. O helicóptero consegue localizá-los durante a escapada. 01:57 ** NPC: Veículo inimigo localizado. 01:57 Do que se trata? 01:57 ** NPC: É um caminhão indo na direção da estrada. 01:59 Ok, mudança de planos. Sigam eles até sua base. 01:59 Mr Palmer coça a garganta: 02:00 Me dói dar essa ordem, mas se abrirem fogo, retornem. 02:00 ** NPC: Certo. 02:01 «!» Horas depois, Sierra perde contato com o caminhão, que entra em uma zona montanhosa vegetada. 02:04 Yacob , quando chega na base, está no humor de ensinar algo para as crianças. O menino apontara um local correto, afinal, mas não podia prever o acontecido, então reuniu todos os meninos no centro do vilarejo e destacou o garoto da multidão. 02:06 Hoje nós fomos guiados para algo que poderia ser um desastre. Algo que teria custos incalculáveis para o nosso país! 02:06 Mas esse pequeno nos guiou corretamente. Com certeza sua mente foi ocupada por Deus, ele se infiltrou na base inimiga e voltou intocado! 02:07 Mas essa missão de hoje serve para lembrar que nossos anjos não podem nos proteger a todo instante. 02:07 Caso algo tivesse acontecido, um de vocês precisaria ter ficado para trás, ter feito o sacrifício heroico em nome do nosso país! 02:08 Você teria feito esse sacrifício menino!? Gritou para o garoto que estava exaltando e que apontara a escola ao norte no mapa. 02:09 «!» Ele olha para Yacob, orgulhoso. 02:09 ** NPC: SIM, MEU PAI! 02:09 E VOCÊS? Endereçou o resto da multidão. TERIAM FEITO ESSE SACRIFÍCIO? 02:10 ** NPC: SIM, MEU PAI! 02:10 «!» Eles dizem em uníssono. 02:10 MAIS ALTO! Batia os pés ao redor do garoto e fazia um grito de guerra, fazendo eles berrarem cada vez mais alto. 02:11 ** NPC: SIM, MEU PAI! 02:13 «!» Eles parecem felizes com o momento, e entregam toda a inteligência reconhecida pessoalmente nas horas seguintes. Yacob agora conhece as vantagens e desvantagens da segurança da Armada Libertadora, mas também sabe que quem sabe não terá outra chance de visitá-los tão tranquilamente. Mas não importa - ele sabe que infiltração cuidadosa resolveria o caso. 02:15 Sierra, retorne a base. Não sabemos se o alvo tem acesso a armamento anti áereo escondido nessa área. 02:15 «!» Sierra volta assim que possível. 02:16 Mr Palmer esperava Ha retornar ao seu quarto, ao lado da porta, acendendo um cigarro. 02:20 Yacob está sentado em seu trono improvisado, a pele de tigre jogada pelo seu corpo e a boina pousando na cabeça. Havia acabado de explicar e ter despachado um infiltrador. Um pequeno sorriso se abria em seu rosto, longe da vista dos meninos. 02:22 «!» Ha retorna, observando Mr Palmer na porta. 02:24 Ha passa reto por Palmer enquanto entrava no quarto. 02:24 Ha? Podemos conversar? 02:25 Mr Palmer para com o isqueiro perto do cigarro. 02:25 Se importa se eu fumar? 02:25 ... 02:25 Tudo bem. 02:25 Ha ficava visivelmente desconfortada com aquela mudança de atitude. 02:26 Mr Palmer abre a porta, faz sinal pra entrar. 02:27 Ha esperava sentada em uma das carteiras. 02:27 Al'rim falou muito bem de você. Precisa, tática. 02:28 Mr Palmer se senta em uma cadeira diretamente em frente a ela. 02:28 Do que se tratou aquela situação de hoje? 02:28 Não estou entendendo o que você quer. 02:29 O garoto. Eu fiquei sabendo dele. 02:30 Ah, aquilo. 02:30 Ha não demonstrava estar assustada por ter sido pega. 02:30 Ele estava com sede, entrou perdido aqui na escola. 02:31 ... eu só fiz o que qualquer um faria, sabe. 02:31 É só um garoto. 02:32 Eu entendo. 02:33 Você tem mais experiência com toda essa situação do que eu, então irei confiar no seu julgamento. 02:34 Mas mantenha os olhos abertos. Ele provavelmente fazia parte de uma milícia ou algum grupo do tipo. Podemos ser alvos agora mesmo. 02:35 ... milícia? 02:35 Crianças? 02:38 Fui informado que estavam acompanhadas de um adulto. Eram cerca de dez no total. Estavam rondando a cidade e saíram em um caminhão. Se esconderam em meio a floresta ao sul. 02:40 ... você.... você acha que o que eu fiz foi errado? 02:41 Não. 02:41 Não vou te reprimir por tentar ajudar uma criança perdida. 02:42 Mas isso pode ter consequências. Veja bem, Ha: 02:43 Eu passei minha vida inteira sendo um médico não-licenciado, tratando criminosos, pobres, excluídos 02:43 No meio disso, eu adotei uma criança. 02:44 Eu tive que aprender a proteger ele das consequências do que eu fazia. Meus serviços nem sempre rendiam gratidão. 02:45 Então eu estou tentando proteger vocês daqui também. 02:46 Compreendo. 02:46 Isso não acontecerá de novo. 02:47 Mr Palmer se levanta. 02:48 Você não precisa se sentir mal sobre o que fez, ok? 02:48 Mr Palmer sai da sala e liga o comunicador: 02:48 Aisha, sobre os planos de mudança da base... 02:49 ** NPC: Sim? 02:50 Acho que teremos de arranjar um local novo, *rápido*.